One Piece : Meito Legacy
by Kopp
Summary: Trois ans suite à la Grande Bataille de Marinford entre l'Equipage de Barbe Blanche et la Marine, une nouvelle vague massive de recrutement pirate a lieu. Tous veulent trouver le One Piece et devenir le Seigneur des Pirates. Voici l'histoire de l'un d'eux. Meito Kiken.
1. Meito Kiken

"Toi ! Qu'est que tu fais ici ?!"

"Meito... C'est plutôt moi qui devrait te poser cette question puisque tu es sur MON chemin !"

"Tu rigole ?!" cria Meito, "C'est toi qui est sur le mien !"

"Et c'est reparti..." commenta une jeune qui se trouvait à côté d'un garcon de son âge.

La fille et le garcon attrapèrent Misuko qui tentait de se débattre.

"Pitoyable."

L'autre garcon, qui se disputait avec Meito se retourna en disant cette phrase. Il y retrouva deux garcons de son âge et les trois partirent dans une autre direction. Meito se tourna ensuite vers ses amis qui le retenaient. Rukia et Takaharu.

Les trois qui venaient de s'en aller étaient Jordan et sa bande, les jumeaux Pico et Rico. Jordan et sa bande sont les pires ennemis de Rukia, Takaharu, mais surtout, de Meito.

"Laisse les partir, Meito." dit calmement la petite Rukia. "Ils n'en valent pas la peine."

"QUOI ?! J'avait l'occasion de donner une lecon à Jordan et ses chiens, pourquoi vous m'avez retenu ?"

"Tu allais simplement te prendre une raclée, comme d'habitude." insista Takaharu.

"Non. Je suis Meito Kiken, alias celui qui va conquérir le monde pour trouver le One Piece de Gold Roger et devenir le Seigneur des Pirates. Et vous deux, vous allez m'y aider !"

"Combien de fois vais-je devoir te redire que je veux être une Marine !" hurla Rukia. "Et Takaharu t'a déjà dit qu'il voulait être un chasseur de primes ! Nous sommes les meilleurs amis aujourd'hui, mais nous allons devenir tes pires ennemis à l'avenir ! Le monde est cruel, mais il faut..."

"Et si on allait au bar ?!" proposa Meito en intrerrompant Rukia.

"Ne m'gnore pas pendant qu je fait mon discours !" cria Rukia en frappant Meito à l'arrière de la tête." Mais bon, je veux bien y aller." Takaharu aquiesca et les allèrent en direction du bar.

_

Meito et le chef de sa petite bande il a 17 ans, les cheveux noirs en pétard et les yeux bruns. Il a un nez arrondi et des oreilles pointues. Il porte souvent un haut zippé blanc avec des traces rouges au bout des manches, un pantalon blanc, un bracelet et des chaussures noires.

Rukia a 16 ans et a un visage rond avec des cheveux bleus lisses qui lui arrivent au cou. Elle porte un foulard autour du cou et une veste ouverte avec un T-shirt jaune en dessous. Elle porte un jean et des chaussures blanches.

Takaharu a 16 ans, plus petit que ses deux amis, il a un coupe au bol noire, porte des lunettes et son nez coule souvent. Il porte généralement un T-shirt noir avec de courtes manches et un short kaki. Ses chaussettes lui arrivent aux bas des mollets.

Jordan a 18 ans, il a des cheveux noirs et quelques sous le menton. Il porte souvent des habits avec des têtes de mort ainsi que de short en maillot de bain. Il s'abille aussi en sandale. Style décontracté.

Pico et Rico sont deux jumeaux mais l'un d'eux est tout maigre alors que l'autre est plutôt gros. L'un a une crète et aucun cheveux sur les côtés et l'autres en a seulement sur les côtés et aucun au milieu de la tête. Chacun a un menton en boules et ils s'habillent toujours pareils.

_

Meito, Takaharu et Rukia viennent d'arriver au bar. La barman, Makino, les laissent rentrer au bar par gentillesse et leur raconte les rumeurs dans le village de de Fushcia. Il en font des missions et vont aider les citoyens, bien que certaines fois, leurs missions ne se déroulent pas comme prévu. mais ils la réussissent souvent et obtiennnent diverses récompenses. Ils font une mission par jour pour s'occuper.

Les trois rentrèrent dans le bar et allèrent s'installer au comptoir. Makino alla vers eux.

"Eh les Sankou* ca va ?" leur demanda Naga.

(* Petit nom donné aux petits par Makino. Yonkou=4 empereurs des mers, Sankou=3 empereurs des mers. Elle parodie le titre des quatre meilleurs du monde en le modifiant et le donnant a Meitoet les autres.)

"Ah, ouais, salut Makino, tu nous sers des bières ?"

"Non, je vous laisse venir dans le bar, c'est suffisant, quand tu auras dix-huit ans, je vais t'y autoriser."

"Cette nouvelle loi de l'alcool a 18 ans et du bar interdit aux mineurs, c'est naze." se plaignit Takaharu.

"On a 18 ans Makino, ca se voit pas ?" dit Meito en imitant une voix adulte.

"Je t'ai déjà dit. Le coup de la voix grave ou celui de la moustache, ca marche pas. Voici quelques limonades."

Les jeunes restèrent là à boire leur boisson tranquillement, quand soudainement...

"Ce bar est interdit aux mineurs." C'était Jordan et sa bande qui venait embêter Meitoet ses amis. "Makino, sert nous trois bières à nous qui avons dix-huit ans, Jahahahahahaha !"

"Pourquoi tu fait le malin !" cria Rukia. "Je te sighnale que quand tu avais dix-sept ans tu n'osais même pas dire un mot."

"J'étais jeune. C'était il y a si longtemps !"

"C'était il y a deux semaines !"

Jordan vu les boissons des trois mineurs qui ressemblaient à de la bière. Il prit celle de Meito.

"Makino, tu n'as pas le droit de servir de la bière à des enfants, tu sais."

"Ce n'est pas de la..."

Jordan but ensuite la boisson qui eut un goût bizzare.

"C'est... du jus de pomme ? Jahahahahahaha ! La honte !" Jordan, Pico et Rico se moquèrent des gamins pendant une bonne minute. Jordan versa ensuite le jus de pomme sur l'entrejambe de Meito. "Je crois que le gamin a eu un accident ! Jahahahaha"

Tous les gens dans le bar riaient de Meito qui sous l'effet de la colère donna un coup au visage de Jordan. Il se leva pour aller s'assoir à une autre table, suivi de ses deux amis. Cinq minutes plus tard, Meito s'était calmé regardant la table. La table était une sorte de tonneau. Ceux qui contiennent la bière.

"Ces tonneaux contiennent de la bière ?"

"Non, c'est juste une décoration" corrigea Takaharu.

"Ca a du couter cher !"

"Non, Naga a juste vidé ces tonneaux et les a installés ici." expliqua Rukia.

"Et si on vérifiait ?"

"T'a pas intérêt, Meito." Meito fut appeuré en voyant Makino derrière lui.

"Ah Makino, non, je..."

"Meito, j'ai une info pour toi. Tu te souviens des fruits que tu voulais avoir, ceux qui donne des pouvoirs, les fruits du démon. Des pêcheurs en ont trouvé un sur un bâteau abandonné non loin d'ici. C'ets une source fiable, j'ai entendu plusieurs personnes dans le bar en parler. Il est avec le maire en ce moment sur la place du village."

"Super !" cria Meito.

"Oui, super pour moi !" dit Jordan qui venait de out entendre. "A moi le pouvoir !"

Jordan et Meito se levèrent fuyant du bar pour aller prendre le fruit. Un longue course eut lieu dans chaque recoin du village. Après deux minutes de course à la vitesse maximale, les deux étaient à mi-chemin. Aucun n'était devant l'autre.

"Toujours en forme, Meito ?"

"Ouais, et je ne vais pas me retrouver derrière toi, quoi qu'il arrive."

"Oh si, Jahahahahaha !"

Jordan donna un coup d'épaule à Misuko qui tomba au sol. Meito se releva vite mais avait du retard pendant une minute. Il sortit quelques pièces de sa poche.

"C'est toutes mes économies, mais ce n'est que quelques pièces, le fruit que je veux vaut des millions de berrys."

Il arriva devant un marchand de fruits et lui jeta les quelques pièces en prenant une banane du comptoir.

"Un fruit pour un fruit !" cria Meito.

Il se mit à déplucher puis à manger la banane. Il courut deux autres minutes derrière Jordan. Il étaient sur la place du village. Le fruit était en vue. Il jeta la peau de banane devant Jordan qui marcha dessus et glissa pour aller s'écraser quelques mètres plus loin. Meito prit le fruit. Il était violet et ressemblait à une grappe de raisins. Il se rappela que le fruit était d'iun goût bizzarre d'après ses informations. Il n'y réfléchi pas et englouti le fruit. Rien ne se passa.

"Meito, ce fruit vaut des millions de berrys et ne peut être trouvé que sur Grand Line. Avec lui, Fuschia serait devenu une ville importante d'East blue, mais tu as tout gâché ! Ce fruit faisait partie du type Logia, le plus puissant, la somme gagnée serait monstrueuse ! Je... Je... Je vais te tuer !" cria le maire.

Meito fuit automatiquement par la joie et la peur d'avoir mangé un fruit de type Logia. Le village entier le poursuivit. Takaharu et Rukia venaient d'arriver courant avec lui.

"Hum, Meito, il y a Makino qui te poursuit parce que tu n'as pas payé aujourd'hui."

"Vous auriez pu payer pour moi les gars !"

"C'est la troisième fois de la semaine que tu fuit sans payer !"

Meito fuyait vers les côtes. Sur son chemin, il croisa deux hommes, un marine et un autre, un homme géant. Un cyborg que l'on appelle Pacifista. Meito s'arrêta, ainsi que Rukia et Takaharu. Les civils poursuivaient Meito avec en première ligne Makino, Jordan et le Maire.

"Je suis de la marine et voici PX-16, depuis la forte vague de piraterie qui a augmenté il y a trois ans à Marinford, guerre entre l'équipage de Barbe Blanche et la Marine, nous voulons faire diminuer la piraterie et augmenter la sécurité dans les Blues. Avez vous vu des pirates dans le coin."

"Oui, moi." répondit bêtement Meito. "Je suis Meito Kiken, 17 ans, capitaine des Meito Pirates et futur Seigneur des Pirates."

"Et vous, vous êtes avec lui ?" demanda le marine aux deux autres.

"Non, pas du tout, je ne l'ai jamais vu de ma vie."

"Les gars, vous allez pas me faire ca ?"

"Meito, on va te tuer, sale voleur !"

Meitoentendit la foule en colère le poursuivre pour le tuer. Il alla vers la gauche, poursuivi par PX-13. Pendant ce temps Rukia indiqua à la foule que Meito est allé à droite, ce qui n'échappa pas aux oreilles du marine. Celui-ci esquisca un petit sourire. La foule était loin et Meito revenu sur ses pas, courant vers une barque attaché à un pieu par une corde.

"Cours vers la barque ! Meito !" cria cette voix familière.

"Ne te pose pas de questions cours et saute dans la barque, je me charge du reste." Meito vit un couteau aller couper la corde qui tenait la barque en place.

"Saute !" cria cette voix. C'était celle de Jordan, son supposé pire ennemi. Il s'expliqua. "Les pirates doivent se serrer les coudes dans ce monde ! Je veux être le seigneur des pirates comme toi, mais pour te prouver que je suis le meilleur, je vais devoir te battre en combat singulier, sur la Grand Line ! Promet moi de survivre jusqu'à ce moment."

Les villageois arrivèrent ensuite devant un Meito en larmes et le nez coulant.

"Je te le promets, Jordan, je vais survivre, je vais te battre sur Grand Line. Les villageois, je compte me racheter en vous rapportant des millions et des millions de berrys. Makino, je vais t'apporter autant de tonneaux de bières imaginables pour payer ma dette. Rukia, Takaharu, quand vous aurez dix-huit ans vous allez prendre la mer. C'est la dernière fois que l'on se voit en tant que partenaires mais nous seront toujours amis. Nous seront juste rivaux. Je vous promet, que je vais devenir le Seigneur des Pirates... et je tiens toujours mes promesses !"

Tout le monde fut en larme devant les promesses de Meito, même s'il devenait un hors-la-loi. Le marine se rapprocha de Meito.

"Je te laisse partir pour cette fois Meito. Tu n'es pas encore un pirate mais tu le seras. Il n'existe pas que de mauvais pirates dans ces mers. L'un d'eux m'a sauvé la vie une fois. L'un des quatre Yonkou, Monkey D. Luffy."

"M-Merci monsieur, est-ce que je peux connaître votre nom ?" demanda Meito.

"Oui, je suis l'un des vice-amiraux de la Marine. Mon nom est Koby."

"M-Merci monsieur Koby, je ne l'oublierai pas !"

Koby souria se rapprochant du Maire pour quand même inspecter les lieux. Pendant ce temps, Meito avec sa petite barque et se rames en bois faisait ses débuts de pirates s'éloignant du village de Fuschia, ramant, ramant, tout en essuyant le reste de ses larmes.


	2. Une petite visite

Meito avait prit le large, il semblait savoir vers où se diriger. Il avait une carte d'East Blue dans ses mains et se dirigeait vers une certaine île, l'île de Nagai. Pourquoi y allait-il ? La réponse ne va pas tarder à arriver.

Meito ne pouvait plus s'empêcher de vouloir arriver au plus vite. Tout simplement parce qu'à cause de son départ si... soudain, il avait totalement oublié d'emmener à manger ou à boire.

Il avait une canne à pêche dans sa barque mais le soucis c'est qu'il est nul dans ce domaine, et pour ce qui concerne l'eau, il n'avait que l'eau sèche, acide et salée de l'océan à sa disposition qui lui donne encore plus soif qu'avant. Mais bon, il acceptait cela parce que c'est ca, la vraie vie de pirate, il allait en baver pendant toute sa vie dès le moment où il allait débarquer dans la piraterie.

"La voilà !" cria soudainement Meito. L'île de Nagai était juste sous ses yeux.

Il se posa sur la côte avec sa barque. Il descendit sur cette île qui lui est familière. Il s'avanca sur l'île contournant les différents arbres avec aisance. Il connaissait le chemin comme sa poche. Après quelques minutes, il arriva enfin à l'endroit qu'il cherchait. Il n y'avait aucun arbre mais beaucoup de sable. Il y'avait plein de roches et une grande tente montée. Il s'y approcha avant de crier :

"Papi Shoka !"

"Meito ! C'est bien toi ?"

L'homme ne sortit pas de la tente mais arriva de derrière lui. Shoka était un vieil homme au visage ridé de petite taille, mesurant moins d'un mètre. Il avait une barbe et moustache longues et blanches ainsi qu'un crâne chauve. Ses oreilles étaient pointues, beaucoup plus que celles de Meito.

"Meito, ca faisait si longtemps ! Tu as beaucoup grandi en quelques années !"

"Et toi tu es encore plus petit qu'avant, papi !" répondit Meito.

"Tu manques toujours de tact à ce que je vois."

"Tu ne devrais pas être en train de faire la sieste à cette heure ci ? Tu as changé tes habitudes ou quoi ?"

"On peut dire ca, disons que j'ai une nouvelle élè parlant du loup, la oici qui arrive."

Une jeune filla arriva. Elle avait les cheveux bruns, lisses et longs, avec deux mèches qui passaient devant ses oreilles. Ces mèches étaient bouclées. Ces oreilles étaient elles aussi pointues comme celles de Shoka. Ses yeux étaient d'un vert clair et son visage sérieux. Elle mesurait quelques centimètres de plus que Meito.

"Meito, voici Masami, elle a deux ans de plus que toi si je ne me trompe pas." présenta le vieil homme.

"C'est une elfe, comme nous ?" demanda Meito en voyant les longues oreilles de Masami.

"Tu n'es pas un elfe." répondit froidement la jeune fille.

"Je le suis à moitié, Hihihihihi !" dit Meito en se grattant la tête. "Mon père est un elfe et ma mère une humaine. Je ne les connais pas mais Papi Shoka m'a beaucoup parlé d'eux et je..."

"Papi ? Grand-père, ca veut dire, que cet hybride est mon cousin, celui dont tu m'as parlé."

"Hybride, c'est un peu violent comme mot, tu ne trouve pas ? Sinon oui, vous êtes cousins. Bref, maintenant que les présentations sont faites, qu'est ce que tu es venu me demander Meito, je sais que tu ne viendrai jamais me dire bonjour rien que de bonne foi. Tu as quelque chose à me demander, c'est ca ?"

"Euuuuh... Ouais. Je suis venu te demander des renseignements. A propos, pourquoi tu n'achète pas de Den Den Mushi, ce serait plus facile."

"Je suppose que c'est parce que je suis trop éloigné de la civilisation et que je n'ai plus trop envie de retourner parmi eux. Sinon, quel est ton problème ?"

"Eh bien, je viems de devenir un capitaine pirate, mais je n'ai ni navire, ni provisions, ni équipage. Comme que tu es un ancien pirate, je suis venu te demander ton ancien bâteau, le Lucky, de la nourriture et à boire et des recommandations de membres."

"Pour le ravitaillement, ca ira, mais pour le reste, ca ne sera pas possible. D'abord, j'ai vendu le Lucky depuis bien longtemps. Mais j'avais vingt autres navire qui faisait partie de ma flotte. Certains ont été détruits, vendus, ou sont en possession d'anciens membres de mon équipage. Il ne m'en reste qu'un. Un navire fait pour quelques moussaillons et un de mes commandants. Le Lucky Sixteen. Je peux te le donner mais il ne peut contenir qu'une dizaine de membres."

"Ca me va !" cria Meito avec enthousiasme. "Et pour les membres, tu me conseille qui, papi ?"

"Je n'en connais plus dans le métier qui puisse t'aider. Tu va devoir te débrouiller. Mais, prend Masami avec toi, elle a un rêve particulier et ne peux le réaliser qu'en se rendant sur la route de tous les périls, Grand Line. Elle veux"

"Grand-père Shoka, non ! Un bon à rien comme lui n'a pas beoin de le savoir !"

"Elle veut se rendre au pays des elfes et retrouver les siens. Mais les îles des espèces spéciales comme les anges, géants, hommes-poissons, elfes et autres, se trouvent sur Grand Line. Vous avez la même destination." expliqua soigneusement Shoka.

"Je vois... Eh bien qu'est ce qu'on attend. Allez Masami, viens, l'aventure commence !" Meito, pressé et enthousiaste changea d'humeur en voyant toujours aussi froid de Msami.

"Il est hors de quetion que j'aille avec un faible comme toi sur Grand Line." dit Masami en ramassant un couteau par terre. "Mais j'accepte de te suivre à une condition. Je vais te lancer ce couteau, arrête le par n'importe quel moyen pour me montrer ta force."

"Masami, tu va trop loin !" intervint Shoka. Mais une main se leva devant le vieil elfe, celle de Meito.

"Laisse moi faire, papi. Je ne me défilerai pas. Un vrai pirate ne refuse jamais un défi. Et puis si ca peut lui faire du bien, je peux lui rendre ce service..."

"Tu ne te rend pas compte de la situation, Meito, tu risque de mourrir !" cria Shoka.

"Je suis prêt à tout pour un membre de mon équipage, pour un de mes nakamas, même de mourrir. Masami, lance ce couteau !" cria Meito plein de détermination. "Il y a quelque chose queje veux tester de toute facon." murmura t-il.

Masami ne se fit pas prier et jeta le couteau avec puissance. Il allait à une grande vitesse vers Meito. Celui-ci tendit la main vers le couteau avec assurance avant de dire calmement :

"Voici ma nouvelle technique : Repulsion !"

Suite à cela, le couteau repartit inexplicablement vers Masami, ne lui coupant que légèrement la joue. Le couteau se planta dans un arbre derrière Masami.

"Qu'est ce qu-"

"Kuki Kuki no Mi." prononca Meito en interrompant son grand-père, imaginant sa question. "J'ai mangé le Logia de l'air ! J'ai découvert mon pouvoir en repoussant un poisson sauvage involontairement sur mon chemin ici. Ce n'est pas trop important. Ce qui compte, c'est que... Masami, tu as une promesse à tenir, tu dois devenir mon nakama ! Je vais t'emmener jusqu'à l'île des elfes si c'est ton rêve !"

Masami se mit à genoux, les larmes qu'elle avait aux yeux manquèrent de couler.

"Je n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi courageux qui est prêt à risquer sa vie pour quelqu'un qu'il ne connait même pas ! Je ne sais pas si c'est de la bonté ou de l'idiotie."

"Un peu des deux, je dirais, Kyuhuhuhuhuhu !" glissa Shoka en riant.

"Mais ce que je sais," commenca Masami. "c'est que je suis prête à te rejoindre sur le Lucky Sixteen, Meito ! Non, capitain Meito devrais-je dire."

"Oh, appelle moi juste Meito. Allez, allons-y ! Ce n'est que le début de l'aventure qui va me faire devenir le Seigneur des Pirates !"

"Bonne chance !" souhaita Shoka se dirigeant vers la tente.

"Où vas-tu, papi ?"

"Maintenant que vous partez, je retourne à mes vieilles habitudes ! Ca veut dire que c'est l'heure de ma sieste !"

Les trois éclatèrent de rire, Shoka rentra dans la tente regardant Masami et Meito s'éloigna en se disant à lui même :

"Eiko, Tenma, vos enfants ont grandi si vite. J'espère qu'ils deviendront des pirates aussi braves et puissants que vous, non je sais qu'ils le seront. Ils portent le nom de Kiken, ils vont devenir de grands guerriers, c'est leur destin."


	3. Raven

Un navire voguait sur East Blue. Il venait de quitter l'île de Nagai. Ce navire, c'est le Lucky Sixteen. Il avait un drapeau de pirate. Un drapeau tout noir avec comme symbole, une tête de mort, avec les yeux fermés et une bouche grande ouverte, avec les dents qui ressortaient de ce large sourire. Les os en croix derrière cette tête avaient au bout d'eux une main avec deux doigts à chacune des mains qui formaient un signe de V.

Ce n'était pas très effrayant comme symbole pirate. Mais il ne faut jamais se fier aux apparences, les pirates sur ce navire, Meito et Masami, sont deux jeunes guerriers avec un potentiel hors-du commun. Justement, les voici en train de papoter sur ce bâteau.

"Très bien Meito, il nous faudra plusieurs membres pour notre équipage, tu sais où est-qu'on peux les chercher au moins ?" demanda Masami

"Eh bien, il va en falloir un max, déjà que tu sert à rien, on est pas sûrs d'aller loins avec ce qu'on a."

"Toi non plus tu ne sert à rien, crétin !" cria Masami en frappant l'arrièrre de la tête de son cousin.

"Aieux, mais ca va pas ?!" se plaignit Meito.

"Tu l'as cherché ! Bref, faisons un récapitulatif sur ce qu'ils nous faut !"

"Eh bien, on a encore besoin d'un navigateur pour nous guider, d'un sniper pour les combats de navires, d'un docteur pour soigner les blessures, d'un cuisinier pour rester en forme, d'un charpentier pour entretenir le bâteau, d'un archéologiste qui sait lire les phonéglyphes, qui contiennent des indices sur le Grand Line et le One Piece et enfin... le plus important... un membre vital... un musicien."

"Vital ?! c'est le moins important de ta liste, imbécile !" recria Masami en frappant Meito encore une fois.

"C'est décidé, nous allons sur l'île de la mélodie chercher un musicien !"

"Ne m'ignore pas ! Je refuse de..."

"C'est moi le capitaine, c'est moi qui donne les ordres, cap sur l'île de la Mélodie, exécution !"

Tout ca ne s'est pas passé comme Meito le voulait. A la place, il s'est prit une raclée et a du lui-même diriger le navire vers l'île de la Mélodie. Encore une fois, ca ne s'est pas passé comme prévu.

"Euuuuuuuuuh... c'est ca l'île de la Mélodie ?" demanda Meito, confus.

"Apparemment, allez on y va !" dit Masami enervée et pressée d'en finir avec cette île.

"Non je dis ca parce que... il y a une pancarte juste ici qui dit : Meilleure école de navigation d'East Blue."

"Oui, allons vite chercher un navigateur !"

"Attends une seconde, on dirait que tu était au courant de tout ca depuis le début..."

"Depuis la seconde où j'ai vu que tu t'était trompé de chemin." avoua Masami. "Allez, allons vite trouver un navigateur, le parking de bâteau est payant ici, mais si nous en repartons dans l'heure alors on aura rien à payer."

"Tout ca juste pour quelques berrys, quel avare !"

"On a pas un sou je te signale ! Allez viens !" cria Masami en tirant Meito par la main.

"Mais dit comment sais tu tout ca ?"

Ils descendirent du bâteau et Masami commenca à courrir tenant Meito par la main.

"J'ai juste lu la deuxième pancarte ! T'as d'autres questions stupides à poser ?" demanda ironiquement l'elfe.

"Ah oui ! Si tu as réussi à remarquer qu'on allait sur cette île en particulier, c'est que tu es une bonne navigatrice, on peut aller sur l'île de la Mélodie maintenant !"

"Je ne suis pas douée en navigation mais je sais lire une carte au moins. Il faut bien plus que ca pour naviguer sur les océans de ce monde !"

"Bah non !" insista Meito. "Etre navigateur, c'est juste savoir lire une carte."

"Ecoute moi bien Meito." cria la jeune fille en attrapant Meito par le col. "On est sur une île où la navigation est respectée et mise en avant. Si tu dis ce que tu viens de dire à haute voix, tu risque la mort, non pire ! T'as pas intérêt à dire la moindre chose sur la navigation ici, que ce soit en bien ou en mal, déjà que tu distingues aucun des deux, compris ?"

"C-Compris M'dame." dit faiblement Meito appeuré par le visage psychopathe de Masami. Les deux avancèrent vers une ville nommée le Point Cardinal. Ils allaient y chercher un navigateur. Allaient-ils y parvenir ?

Ils cherchaient depuis un bon moment et toujours rien, que des gens ordinaires, d'allure faible et inintéressants. Masami fixait sa montre, deséspérée.

"C'est mort pour le parking, on a pas de quoi payer en plus... Pfff." dit Masami en poussant un soupir malheureux.

Meito avait toujours un sourire idiot et confiant sur ses lèvres. Il trouva rapidement une "solution".

"On va fuir à l'arrache alors ! On est des pirates de toute facon, on va être habitués aux trucs comme ca ! Hihihi."

"Tu ne te rends pas compte de ce qu'il peut nous arriver, imbécile ! La vie n'est pas si simple, tu me tape sur les nerfs avec tes rires insoucieux et inconsciants ! Tu me tape sur le système avec ton histoire de musicien. Tu n'es jamais sérieux, ne serait-ce que pour une seconde. On a pas de temps pour rire, Meito ! Arrête de faire le gamin !"

Soudain, Meito stoppa sa marche pour se tourner vers sa cousine. Il lui lanca un regard de colère profond. Il avait l'air pourla première fois... sérieux. Il leva ensuite sa main, pour giffler Masami devant tous les passants.

"On a pas de temps pour rire ? Si tu pense ca, alors va t-en ! Papi Shoka me disait toujours que l'on ne nait pas pirate mais qu'on le devient. C'est moi qui ait choisi de devenir pirate et c'est toi qui a choisi de me rejoindre ! Si j'ai voulu être un pirate, ce n'est pas pour être n'importe lequel, non !"

Meito se rapprocha encore de Masami pour la tenir par les épaules avant de continuer son discours en lui criant au visage.

"Je suis devenu un pirate pour être le Seigneur des pirates ! Tu parle comme si être un pirate est une punition. Je suis devenu un pirate pour profiter de ma vie et découvrir le monde avec mes amis, pour être libre, n'avoir comme limites que celles de la planète ! Ne pas payer un simple parking, quelle sera notre punition après ca, d'avoir un prime de 50 berrys chacun sur nos têtes ? Crois-moi, la mienne va grandir avec le temps et elle sera de millions non de milliards de berrys ! Personne ne va me stopper, pourquoi ? Parce que je suis un homme libre !"

Meito se calma devant le visage rougissant de Masami, lâchant ses épaules avant de se tourner dans la direction opposée.

"Je m'emporte un peu. Ce que je veux dire c'est que... si toi aussi tu veux devir une femme libre, tu dois juste un seul ordre, celui que je vais te donner. Vis, ris, amuse-toi, ne laisse personne se montrer supérieur à toi, ne laisse personne se mettre entre toi et tes rêves, ne vis pas comme les autres veulent que tu vive, ne vis pas comme moi, je veux que tu vive, mais vis, comme toi tu veux vivre."

Meito se retourna laissant Masami juste derrière. Celle-ci tenta de retenir ses larmes, elle se dit à elle même :

"Laisse couler tes larmes, Masami, tu es une femme libre, rien ne va t'empêcher de pleurer."

Elle laissa ainsi couler ses larmes sur ses joues avant d'afficher un mince sourire. Meito, qui était dos à elle versa une larme mais l'essuya aussitôt. Ce moment de bonheur fut interrompu. Un homme adossé au mur d'une maison, croisant les bras, s'adressa à Meito.

"Pas mal comme discours. Alors tu es un pirate, hein, moi aussi j'en suis un. Je veux naviguer sur Grand Line et je suis devenu navigateur pour cela apprenant tout ce qu'i apprendre. J'accepte de te prendre sur mon équipage, allons conquérir Grand Line, ensemble !"

"Tu te fous de moi ?!" cria Meito à ce mystérieux inconnu. "C'est plutôt toi qui devrait venir sur mon équipage, justement, je cherchais un navigateur."

L'homme rigola légèrement avant d'éclater de rire.

"Shachachachachachacha ! Tu as du cran petit ! Ecoute, je te propose quelque chose. Un petit combat. Si je gagne, tu viens dans mon équipage, mais si tu gagnes alors je vais rejoindre le tien. T'en dis quoi ?"

"Super ! J'accepte !" dit Meito en se mettant déjà en position de combat.

"Ok, allons-y ! Au fait, je ne connais toujours pas ton nom, petit. Le mien est Raven au passant."

"Je m'appelle Meito !"

Raven sortit de l'ombre pour montrer un visage particulier. Il avait trois yeux. Deux d'entre eux placés aux endroits habituels pour les humains et troisième au dessus au milieu du front. Des veines se voyaient autour de cet oeil. Il avait un bonnet gris sur la tête et au niveau du cou, une mèche de cheveux noire, en forme de queue de cheval sortait du bonnet.

Raven porte un kimono gris, avec une ceinture noire et des chaussures fermées. Un cicatrice peut se faire voir au niveau du torse, mais elle continue sous habits. Une cicatrice sous forme de ligne, il a du s'y couper lors d'un combat.

Raven et Meito se fixaient et Raven le salua comme dans les arts martiaux. Meito ne comprit pas au début mais fit vite pareil. Raven fonca Meito à une vitesse folle. Meito comptait garder ses techniques de son fruit du démon de l'air pour plus tard, mais a du utiliser sa technique de "Répulsion" dès le début, surpris par la vitesse de Raven. La technique de Meito repoussa Raven plus loin. Celui-ci sourit.

"Toi aussi tu es un utilisateur de fruit du démon, le combat n'en sera que plus équitable. Je vais te montrer ce que je peux faire avec le mien !"

Raven courut vers Meito. celui-ci tenta de refaire sa technique de Répulsion mais l'homme aux trois yeux esquiva et ensuite il frappa le front du demi-elfe avec sa paume. Meito, tomba, puis se releva, il vit ensuite quelque chose d'innimaginable aux pieds de Raven. De l'or, beacoup d'or, un trésor qui semblait pas se terminer. Il était long et large, il arrivait presque aux 1m95 de haut que faisait Raven. Meito fonca sur cet or mystérieux.

"A moi le butin !" cria-t-il d'un ton excité.

Il n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de cet or et alors qu'il allait le saisir dans ses bras, il se pris soudainement un coup de pied dans le ventre de la part de Raven. Il tomba plus tard au sol. Quand Meito se releva, il vit que le trésor avait disparu comme par magie. Raven s'avanca pour expliquer ce qui venait de se passer.

"Bijon Bijon no mi, ce fruit me permet de faire visionner des images de mon choix à mon adversaire qui sont des sortes d'illusions. Tu es tombé dans mon piège du Bijon Bijon no Mirage. Voici une autre de mes techniques : Bijon Bijon no Psycho. Je vais te faire croire ce que je veux."

Raven toucha encore le front de Meito. Celui-ci enleva son pantalon avant de s'accroupir juste avec le postérieur juste au dessus du sol. Il se tourna vers ceux qui regardaient la scène en disant :

"Je veux faire caca !"

Meito se prit ensuite un coup de pied de Raven dans sa face. Il reprit conscience en se relevant et ajustant son pantalon. Pendant ce temps, trois hommes regardaient le comba au loin.

"Hé Joe, ca serait pas notre cible, là bas, le mec qu'y faut buter, Meito Kiken ?" dit l'un d'eux

"Si !" répondit Joe. "Allez, il est temps d'aller l'éxécuter, ordre du boss Andy."

"C'est pas bizzarre qu'il s'appelle Kiken ?" demanda le premier homme à Joe.

"Qu'est-ce qu'y a d'bizarre dans ca ?" demanda le troisième.

"Ca se voit que t'es un nouveau, toi !" lui dit Joe. "Le boss Andy recoit des ordres d'un type qui s'appelle Tenma Kiken. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ce Tenma veut tuer un gars de sa famille. On a pas besoin de savoir pourquoi non plus, on le tue, on prend notre fric et on bouge, comme à chaque mission."

Retour au combat de Raven et Meito. Notre héros s'était remis et avait déduis un point faible de la technique de Raven.

"Pas mal tes techniques, mais pour m'avoir, j'ai vu qu'il te fallait me toucher le front, je n'ai juste qu'à..." Avant qu'il ne puisse finir de parler, la main de Raven venait de se poser encore une fois sur le front de Meito. Le sul mot que celui-ci ait pu dire était : "Merde !"

"Dark Memories !" cria Raven. "Voici ma plus puissante technique, de type Psycho. Elle va détruire ton esprit ! Je te fais passer une image de la chose la plus thraumatisante que tu n'aies jamais vu."

Soudain, Meito se voyait dans un autre endroit, il s'était retrouvé dans un corps plus faible et plus petit, dans un corps de nouveau-né. Devant lui, il y avait deux personnes, un homme et une femme se criant l'un sur l'autre. La femme était dos à Meito, bébé, et cachait l'image de l'homme au gamin.

"Toi !" cria la femme. "Je t'interdis de toucher ne serait-ce que d'un cheveu de la tête de Meito ! C'est mon fils et un homme comme toi ne pourra que lui faire du mal. Tu m'as causé assez de soucis comme ca à moi et à mon mari !"

L'homme posa sa main sur le visage de la mère de Meito, celle-ci cria et tomba son visage plein de sang. Le petit Meito fut choqué et appeuré. L'homme se baissa pour prendre Meito dans ses bras. Le déplacement rapide de l'homme ne permit pas à Meito de voir son visage mais quand l'homme se fixa sur place, et que Meito allait voir quel était l'assassin de sa mère, il revint à la réalité face à Raven.

Il avait oublié ce moment de sa vie du à son jeune âge. Il venait de s'en rappeler. Ensuite, deux des hommes qui espionnaient Meito pour le tuer coururent vers Meito et Raven avec leurs épées. Chacun visant l'un d'eux. Meito, bien que dans les vappes agit vite.

"Bulle d'air !"

Le jeune Kiken créa une bulle d'air avec ses mains. Celle-ci repoussa Meito et Raven hors de la trajactoire des deux hommes. Meito se retourna pour s'enfuir, mais il vit Joe, le troisième assassin, qui pointait un pistolet vers lui. Meito n'eut pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit. Joe avait tiré.


	4. Un nouvel ennemi

Joe pointait une arme à feu juste devant la tête de Meito puis tira. Un bruit se fit entendre et une vieille dame cria suite à ce qu'elle venait de voir.

"Oh non ! Il y en a partout, la balle de ton pistolet a tout fait explosé en mille morceaux, regarde ce que tu as fait et tous les débris qu'il y a par terre ! C-Ce ne sont pas des choses que l'on peut réparer, bande de voyous sans coeur ! Vous allez payer pour ma fenêtre que vous venez de casser !"

En effet, c'était dela fenêtre de sa maison et non du crâne de Meito dont cette vieille dame parlait. Le tir de Joe avait été dévié, par qui ? Simplement par Masami qui avait porté un coup de pied à la main qui tenait le pistolet de Joe quand il voulait tirer.

"M-Merci beaucoup, Masami !" remercia Meito un large sourire aux lèvres.

"Pas le temps pour les remerciements, Meito, c'est notre premier combat en tant que pirates, on doit à tout prix gagner !" Masami montra sa motivation dans ces paroles pleines de détermination.

Joe pointa l'arme vers Masami, mais Meito la fit tomber en gifflant la main de Joe. Masami se rapprocha de l'assassin pour lui poser quelques questions.

"Toi ! J'ai entendu ta conversation avec tes deux amis, tu dis que tu travaillais pour un certain Tenma Kiken, dis moi en plus, qu'est ce qu'il veut, pourquoi est-ce qu'il veut tuer Meito ?"

"Tu peux toujours courrir si tu veux des réponses, gamine !"

Joa alla vite se réfugier derrière ses deux camarades. Il leur ordonna d'attaquer. Maito fonca vers les deux même si ils portaient des épées. Il tenta un coup de pied au niveau de leurs visage mais les deux répliquèrent.

"Defense en croix !"

Ils placèrent leur deux épées sous une forme de croix. Le pied de Meito frappa le centre de la croix. Meito forca sur sa jambe, ce qui eut l'effet d'envoyer les armes blanches valser plus loin. Chacun des deux hommes alla se mettre d'un côté de Joe. Raven, Meito et Masami se rapprochèrent des trois avec Meito au milieu. Chacun utilisa sa meilleur attaque.

"Poing elfique !"

"Repulsion !"

"Dark Memories !"

Les trois assassins furent mis au sol suite à ces attaques. Meito remarqua que celuiqui s'est pris le Dark Memories de Raven avat une sorte de fumée noir qui lui sortait du corps.

"Qu'est-ce qu..."

"Un effet secondaire du Dark Memories, tu vas t'habituer à voir ca quand tu seras dans mon équipage." dit Raven d'un air arrogant.

"Tu ne m'as pas battu ! Je ne vais pas allaer dans ton équipage ! Idiot !"

Masami se dirigea vers Joe, Meito et Raven la suivirent aussitôt. Masami prit vite la parole.

"Ecoute moi bien, assassin de pacotille, j'ai entendu ta conversation avec les deux autres guignols et j'ai un tas de questions pour toi. D'abord, qu'est ce que tu voulait à Meito et pourquoi tu voulait le tuer ?"

"Je suivait juste les ordres..." dit simplement Joe.

"Les ordres hein, tu fais des choses qu'on te demande sans te poser de questions, sans penser, de facon aussi stupide ?" demanda Masami.

"C'est soit sa vie, soit la mienne, je ne peux pas me poser de questions."

"Bref, ton boss, Andy, recoit des ordres de Tenma Kiken, que sais-tu sur lui ?" reprit Masami.

"Ce que tout le monde sait. Je sais que c'est un des 7 Schichibukai, les 7 capitaines corsaires de Grand Line. Vous savez, les anciens pirates qui coopèrent avec la Marine."

"Et qui est Andy ?"

"Un des 100 généraux de Tenma Kiken. Avant que vous ne me posez la question, les 100 généraux sont 100 pirates de , 100 pirates qui recoivent ses ordres directement de lui. Mais presque aucun n'est sur son navire pirate. Chaque général a son équipage et je fais parti de celui d'Andy."

"Donc vous êtes une branche de l'Equipage de Tenma ?" insinua Raven.

"Tout à fait !" affirma Joe.

Masami se rapprocha encore de Joe pour extirper d'autres informations sur Andy.

"Dis-moi en plus sur ton chef. Où vit-il ? Quelle est sa puissance et celle de son armée ? Dis moi tout ce que tu sais !"

"Vous voyez ce grand palais là bas ?" Joe pointa un palais très grand qui sortait de l'ordinaire en comparaison avec les autres petites maisons. "Il habite dans cette tour, au sommet. C'est un grand navigateur, hors-pair, je dirais ! Quant à son armée, nous sommes les trois seuls personnes sous ses ordres. Mais sa puissance n'a rien à voir avec les nôtres, vous n'allez jamais le battre, il est un utilisateur d'un fruit du démon, je ne sais pas lequel mais depuis qu'il l'a mangé, on le surnomme, Andy "la Machine de Guerre" !"

"C'est tout cedont j'ai besoin de savoir." dit Masami en changeant de direction. "Raven, Meito, suivez-moi, on va aller donner une bonne lecon à cet Andy !"

"Hein !" cria Meito, surpris de cette décision.

"On va aller donner une bonne lecon à Andy j'ai dit, ensuite, on va lui retirer des informations sur Tenma Kiken !" dit Masami enervée.

"Ah oui ! Tu n'as pas trouvé ca bizzarre que Tenma Kiken a le même nom de famille que nous, Masami ?" demanda Meito concerné.

Masami continua sa marche avant d'avouer d'un ton monocorde.

"Tenma Kiken, est mon père."

Suite à ces mots, Raven et Meito se turent et se contentèrent de suivre Masmai en direction du palais de ce fameux Andy. Dix minutes plus tard, les voici arrivés à destination. Ils se cachèrent derrière un buisson et virent deux soldats qui gardaient la porte du palais.

"Je croyais que Andy n'avait aucune armée..." dit Meito d'un air confus.

"Il nous a menti, l'enfoiré !" dit Raven avec un air enervé mais il se reprit vite. "Mais ca ne nous empêchera pas de botter le cul de cet Andy ! Oh, et Meito, puisqu'on a pas finis le combat de ce matin, je te propose un défi. Celui qui bat le plus de soldats d'Andy devient le capitaine, ok ?"

"Ca marche !"

Masami frappa Meito sur la tête après ce cri.

"Non mais ca va pas ! Tu vas nous faire repérer en criant si fort !"

"Tu crie plus fort que moi là, Masami."

Meito eut juste le temps de se retourner pour voir que Raven attaquait les gardes. Il esquivait de justesse les tirs de fusils des deux hommes. Il arriva à se faufiler juste devant eux. A ce moment, Meito apparut juste au dessus des gardes, derrière eux, il était en l'air. Il attrapa les têtes des deux gardes avant de les cogner l'une contre l'autre.

"Ca en fait deux pour moi !" se vanta Meito devant Raven. Celui-ci se contenta de sourire.

"Peut-être..." Raven donna trois coups de pieds rapides derrière Meito. Quand il se retourna, il vit trois soldats d'Andy au sol. "Mais ca en trois pour moi."

Les deux coururent vers l'intérieur, mettant les ennemis KO en un minimum de temps. Masami avanca tranquillement derrière eux sans perdre d'énergie. Ils venaient d'arriver au dernier étage après cinq minutes de combats. Il ne restait que deux gardes.

"T'en est à combien Meito ?"

"A 49, et toi ?"

"Pareil... Les deux prochains sont à moi."

Raven et Meito allèrent rapidement vers celui en face d'eux et les deux portèrent en même temps un coup de pied sur chaque partie du visage du garde.

"Je l'ai frappé en premier, je suis à 50."

"Non, JE l'ai frappé en premier."

Raven se tourna et vit un autre garde devant le bureau d'Andy. Il poussa Meito au sol puis courut vers le dernier garde. Au moment de l'assomer, ce garde se prit un coup de pied sur la joue de la part de Masami.

"Masami... pourquoi ?" cria Raven confus voyant sa chance d'être capitaine s'envoler.

"Je n'ai rien contre toi Raven, mais Meito est le seul que je considère comme capitaine."

Meito arriva cherchant une solution au dilemne de capitaine avant de proposer celle qui allait tout régler.

"Je sais ! Celui qui va battre l'autre, Andy, sera celui qui va devenir le capitaine de l'équipage ! T'en dis quoi Raven ?"

"Hmmmm... Mouais pourquoi pas ?"

"Allez, on y va !" dit Masmi en rentrant dans le bureau d'Andy, suivie par Meito et Raven. Quand ils virent à quoi ressemblait Andy, ils n'en crurent pas leurs yeux.

Ils pensaient voir un homme charismatique, d'allure puissante, mais non. C'était un homme, bien qu'il soit grand, très gros. Il était dans la cinquantaine, ca se voyait, il était à moitié chauve. Il portait un t-shirt qui lui allait à peine. La partie du t-shirt sous ses aisselles était recouverte de sueur. Il portait un short trop juste et des baskets.

Il avait un paquet de bonbons dans la main. Bonbons, qu'il mangeait comme un porc. Soudain, en plein pendant son... "repas", il vit arriver Meito, Raven et Masami. Il se tourna d'abord vers Meito.

"Toi ! Je me souviens de toi !" cria Andy en pointi du doigt le demi-elfe.

"Ah oui ? On ne s'est jamais rencontré pourtant."

"Tu es Meito Kiken, j'ai envoyé mes hommes te tuer, ils ont du échouer tout comme les gardes n'ont pas réussi à te retenir. Tu a tués toutes ces vermines, j'espère."

"Tués, mais ce sont tes hommes et..."

"L'échec est puni de mort que ce soit dans mon équipage ou dans la flotte de Tenma Kiken. Je ne peux supporter les vermines, les faibles, ils ne méritent pas de vivre. Je vais te tuer maintenant et je vais ensuite aller vérifier s'ils sont vraiment morts."

"Je ne vais pas me faire tuer par un gros lard comme toi !"

Andy s'arrêta un moment, avalant rapidement les bonbons dans sa bouche avant de frapper sa main qui contenait l'emballage contre la table. Il était enervé et serrait les poings. Il dit d'une voix basse pleine de colère. C'était surement dû au fait que Meito venait de le traiter de gros lard.

"Mon paquet de bonbons... est fini... C'était les derniers bonbons qu'il me restait ! Vous allez payer pour ca, vermines !"

"Quoi ? Mais on y est pour rien !" cria Masami.

"Je vais vous montrer pourquoi mon surnom est "la Machine de Guerre" ! Vermines !"

Il prit une grande inspiration avant de cracher l'un après l'autre les bonbons qu'il avait pourtant avalés. Les trois esquivèrent avec difficulté les bonbons.

"Pas mal, ces bonbons sont devenus acides après être entrés dans mon estomac. S'ils vous avait touché, il vous aurait fondu. Mais j'ai d'autres attaques en réserve, voici le..."

Andy se prit ensuite un gros coup de poing dans le ventre par Raven qui le mit au sol. Ensuite, une sorte de bout de canon se fit voir dans la bouche d'Andy. Ce bout de canon fit apparaître une lumière. Raven posa sa main sur le front de son adversaire. Les deux attaques furent lancés en même temps.

"Tir de roquette !"

"Dark Memories !"

Une roquette sortit du bout de canon dans la bouche d'Andy qui explosa sur Raven et Andy avait cette sorte de fumée noire qui sortait de son corps. Il se mit à tenir sa tête entre ses mains en parlant tout seul, se retrouvant à nouveau au pire évènement de sa vie.

"Non maman, pas ca... tout mais pas ca ! Comment as-tu pu me faire ca, à moi ton fils. Et comment as-tu pu le faire le jour de mon anniversaire... donner ca à Albert, tu viens de lui donner... la plus grosse part de mon gâteau d'anniversaire !"

Raven donna ensuite un coup au visage d'Andy par la stupidité de sa gourmandise. Andy reprit ses esprits et Raven retoucha son front pour utiliser une autre technique cette fois.

"Bijon Bijon no Mirage ! Illusion du gâteau !"

Soudain, Andy vit un gâteau qui remplacait sa table de bureau. Il mordit un des bords dépassant de la table en l'arrachant facilement avec ses dents. Il remarqua c'était du bois une fois qu'il était dans sa bouche. Il le recracha rapidement en se tournant vers Raven plus agacé que jamais.

"Tu viens de faire l'impardonnable, blaguer avec la nourriture devant moi, pour la deuxième fois, je vais te faire souffrir comme jamais auparavant. Je n'utilise jamais cette technique d'habitude, mais tu mérite une mort horrible. Cette technique necessite un sacrifice mais il est nécessaire."

Il prit une bouteille de soda sur sa table avant de la boire en entier. Il fit ensuite une grimace de dégoût.

"Cette boisson... est la plus acide d'East Blue, elle a un goût horrrible. mais je suis prêt à sacrifier ma langue pour faire souffrir des gens comme vous. Ce soda, qui était déjà très acide au départ, en se mélangeant avec l'acide de mon estomac, deviendra encore plus acide jusqu'à brûler votre chair, et vos os. Petite démonstration !"

Andy cracha le soda avalé sur une partie de la bordure de son bureau, cela brûla cette partie du bureau d'une rapidité et d'une facilité impressionnante.

"C'est quoi ton fruit du démon, le fruit deu vomi ?" demanda Meito.

"Non, c'est un fruit bien mieux, hahahahaha ! Bref, maintenant, c'est vous qui allez subir les conséquences de cet acide ravageur."

Andy cracha des jets acides à peu près partout vers les trois comparches. Leurs distances étaient réduite et ils étaient difficiles à esquiver. Ils ne pouvaient pas esquiver sur les côtés, par le heut ou par le bas car Andy avait lancés des acides vers ces endroits. Ils étaient pris au piège...


End file.
